Little Bits
Little Bits is a character from "The Stray". She's a conniving purple kitten who was hired as a bounty hunter by Lord Hater. She used her natural abilities to lure Wander into a trap, and was the main antagonist in her debut episode. After failing to capture Wander, Little Bits seemingly abandoned the bounty hunting business in order to become a true villain who conquers planets, spreads mayhem and whatnot, and she even managed to get on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Personality She mostly stays silent as part of her deceptive cover, but when she talks, she speaks with a slight lisp which is known as Rhotacism, meaning that she has the inability to pronounce or difficulty in pronouncing the sound r. She is an intelligent alien feline, but she may go as far as pretending to be a dumb naked feline who does stupid and dumb antics in order to take control of others with her charm in the episode "The Catastrophe", where she pretended to be an ordinary cat in order to take over a whole planet through funny cat videos, showing that she will do anything to gain power, saying, "It'll all be worth it when the galaxy is under my control." Powers and Abilities Little Bits uses her cunning mind to manipulate others. She has big, purple, mind-hypnotizing eyes and also has the power to control the thoughts and actions of her adversaries by putting them into a trance through eye-contact, causing their eyes to dilate and turn green as a result. Those with particularly protective or empathetic natures are more susceptible to fall under her hypnosis, as she uses her cute, pitiful and vulnerable appearance as leverage through her mind-control. Her powers seemingly grow stronger the more sad and pitiful she looks. In the episode "The Stray", this ability was demonstrated on Wander. In the "The Battle Royale", her cute powers of manipulation over one's mind are shown to be as powerful as the Black Cube's power to crush one's mind and she even seems to be immune to the Black Cube's power while she is using her own, and vice versa. She has no need for minions unlike most major villains, as her powers allow her to take control of others, effectively making almost anyone around her a potential minion. Her hypnotic powers even work on camera and she can transmit her cuteness online to take control of an entire planet with ease. The only way to break the mass hypnosis is by either breaking all the transmitters or making her victims laugh. Tools Little Bits has a hologram communicator disguised as a stuffed bear with its head ripped off. In "The Catastrophe", she was able to mass-produce countless handheld devices which could transmit her hypnotic cuteness to countless victims with ease. In "The Battle Royale", she owns a massive laser machine gun which she is quite deadly with. Appearances Season 1 * "The Stray" * "The Gift" (No lines) Season 2 * "The Catastrophe" * "The Battle Royale" * "The Cartoon" (No lines) * "My Fair Hatey" (No lines) * "The Bad Neighbors" (No lines) * "The Waste of Time" (No lines) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Animals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rulers Category:Little Bits